15 Minutes
by jgh93
Summary: SLASH - The Doctor is alone, after leaving Rory and Amy to go shopping. But when one returns, they find out something about the doctor they had'nt been expecting. . .  Probably K Plus, but rated T to be sure. Rory / 11


_Unfinished, Possibly. Let me know if you want me to carry it on. Also - First fanfic, be nice :3_

It was dark. Night-time. The sky was a bejewelled cape of stars.

_Beautiful,_ The doctor thought while lying on a grassy hill by himself. The TARDIS cast a dim hazy glow over the surrounding area, filling the silence with a monotonous hum. A gentle breeze drifted over the doctor's face, and the hairs of his fringe quivered. He was still getting used to that. His most recent regeneration must have happened at least, what feels like, a year ago now. Yet it still felt odd to the Timelord.

He wasn't to stop in this time zone long, the plan was to land back in Amy's time, let herself and Rory go shopping while the doctor fixed the grantual diameters. They had all agreed to meet back at the TARDIS at exactly 5pm. It was now 8. Which the doctor realised when pulling up his sleeve to look at his golden watch.

Frowning, he sat up, taking in the surrounding sights for any sign of movement that could indicate the return of his companions. Nothing. He stood up, taking his time in doing so, stretching his body out when reaching full height, before turning to walk back towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor!"  
"Rory! Take your time. Does 'Meet back at the TARDIS at exactly 5pm, no latecomers will be admitted' mean anything anymore?" His hand sliding back off the TARDIS door handle to cross his arms, looking directly into Rory's eyes.

"Sorry, yeah, But you know Amy . . . When she sees shoes with 'sale' written across them . . ."

"Right, yes. But that doesn't explain why you are here . . . without her."

"Doctor, Shoes." Rory thought this was all he needed to say, but as he stared at the Doctor whose face was completely blank, he realised he was wrong. "Have you never had a Girlfriend?" But with the word 'girlfriend', Rory's heart skipped a beat. He had no idea why. While The Doctor just stood there, with his arms crossed, face still un-humanly absent. "A girlfriend?" Rory repeated. The Doctor simply shrugged, and replied "There have been many people I have dated, Rory. But I just don't see what the connection is to shoes."

With that, Rory gave up. Taking a deep sigh he told The Doctor "She said she'd be here in about 15 minutes." The Doctor rolled his eyes. Rory could almost hear what he was thinking. _Typical._ The Doctor walked smoothly past Rory, back to where he lay previously, "A lot you can do in 15 minutes, but, for now..." and he lowered himself down onto the grass lying back to trail his eyes over the bejewelled cape of a sky.  
Rory's heart skipped a beat again. This time he had a pretty good guess as to why. He walked across the deep green grass and sat down beside the Timelord. The Doctor was lay back with his arms up over his head, using them as some make-shift pillow. As Rory's eyes draped over the doctors body he felt something deep down within him that was difficult to explain.

It couldn't be what he thought it was, he was currently married to Amy. Rory had never been closed to the idea of going with a guy, but he was certainly not someone who cheated.

"Seven, I think." Rory jumped at the sudden speech from The Doctor. "I beg your pardon?" Rory replied. "People I have dated." The Doctor stated while keeping a fixated gaze towards the sky.  
Rory was giving him a look of pure confusion and concern. "Why can't you just say 'Girlfriends'?" But as the Doctor's head rolled to the side to meet Rory's eyes, it clicked. "Oh", and The Doctor's head rolled back to continue his fixed stare at the heavens.

_This means that the Doctor has been with guys. _Although, why this thought surprised Rory was beyond him. The Doctor is an alien, maybe this was the normal on his planet. Then again, it was becoming much more common on his own planet too. _What if the doctor likes. . Me? . . . . Your being stupid, Rory. The Doctor would never like someone like me. Besides, its not like I care, I'm with Amy. . . Amy. _He had almost forgotten about her in the recent turn of conversation. He loved her. Her hair, her body. But then there was the Doctor, Lay out in front of him.

"So how about you, Rory? Anyone other than Amy you've been with?"

"No." Rory knew he replied too quickly with this, he also knew this wasn't un-noticed. "I mean . . . No, nobody for me other than Amy." He couldn't look at the Doctor when he said this. Instead, he kept his eyeline fixed upon the grass they were resting on.

"Really? Good looking boy like yourself, I would have thought you'd have had a chance with everyone."

'_Good looking'. _Rory replayed the words again and again in his head like a broken record player. _The Doctor called me 'Good Looking', Could this mean that-_

"What about people you fancy? That's what it's normally called isn't it?" The Doctor still insisted on staring up at the sky. _Is he too scared to look at me too? _Rory took a deep breath and replied, still staring at the ground. "Not really. I mean, there have been a few. Megan Fox, Jessica Alba, you know, the ones everyone fancies. Yet, I quite liked Amy's friend, Jeff."

Rory could see out of the corner of his eye the Doctor's eyebrow raise and his head turn onto its side. "The good looking one?" "Yeah." "Huh. Never would have thought you were that kind of boy, Rory." The Doctor rolled back to face upwards. _Rory likes guys too._ The thought took a moment to process in the Doctor's mind. He had always admired Rory, though, didn't dare show it. Instead he insisted on making fun of his abnormally large nose, which the Doctor truthfully thought was cute.

There was silence again, that awkward silence. Rory stared down at the Doctors body lying before him. He might as well have been on another planet, while the Doctor was staring up to the sky he seemed miles away from Earth.

"You thought wrong then didn't you doctor." He said, finally, smiling to himself, and he heard the doctor half laugh beside him. "And you? You only ever said you'd dated seven people. Who does The Doctor 'Fancy'?"

"Nobody you'd know." Though, The Doctor could only think of one person, and that person was sat right beside him.

It was as if he could hear Rory feel disheartened. He sat up, making Rory look up to meet his eyeline. This was it. The Doctor felt the spark as soon as their eyes met. Rory Pond 'Fancied' The Doctor, and the Doctor 'Fancied' him back . . .

It was an awkward silence that lasted a lifetime. The pair of time travellers sat alone on a grassy mound in front of their big blue time machine. Though to them, it felt like they were the only things in existence. Rory stared deep into the Doctor's green pools. _Oh shit, he does like me, I can see it. But I'm married . . To Amy! I can't like the Doctor, can I?_

Rory broke the everlasting gaze by shooting his eyes back down to the ground. The Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes, and raised one of his thin hands up to Rory's cheek and caressed gently. It was warm to Rory, and made him shudder under the touch, though he did not protest in any way. The Doctor took this as a good sign and he leant in, closing his eyes on the way.

In a flash Rory looked up at the oncoming Timelord and thoughts raced through his head faster than he could process the situation. _Amy likes the Doctor, that's clear. Why is she allowed to like him and not feel guilty, and I'm not? Ok fine, I like him._ And with that, thier lips met. Embracing themselves in a kiss that Rory wished would last forever.

_To Be Continued . . . _


End file.
